Banjo-KazooWii
Banjo-KazooWii is a game for the Wii, it is a Banjo game which introduces many new characters, including Elvis and Deevah, alternate counterparts of Banjo and Kazooie (respectively) from another universe, where the alternate Grunty is a cyborg dictator and Elvis is the head of a gang of rebels, including alternate Mumbo Jumbo, Bottles, Boggy, Tooty, and Jamjars. Plot All has been well on Spiral Mountain since the events of'' Banjo-Kazooie Nuts and Bolts'', and Banjo is relaxing on the beach with Kazooie, Mumbo, and Tooty. Everything is completely normal, at least they think. Grunty is in the video game factory, with a strange amount of parts, she then reveals her evil plan to destroy Banjo and Kazooie by summoning all Grunties from alternate universes, but accidently summons an alternate Banjo and Kazooie, they escape the factory. Meanwhile, Banjo meets the bear on his way back from the beach, the other bear thinks Banjo is a foe, and a battle for the controls is taken place. After the battle, Banjo realizes that the Bear is an alternate him. The two then team up to stop Gruntilda! After traveling through many worlds, The four heroes arrive at Grunty's castle. As the bears climb, Kazooie and Deevah disappear. When they arrive at the top, it is revealed that Mumbo used his magic to make the two birds gigantic. You then fight Grunty in her Witchymech riding the birds. You fight 10 phases with the two bears. After beating Grunty she falls into the ocean inside her mech. Later, Elvis and Deevah are about to step in the portal to return to their universe. They bid farewell, and leave. Banjo looks up into the clouds and sees Elvis and Deevah's faces in the clouds. At the bottom of the ocean, a hole appears in the side, and a skeletal hand reaches out... Characters Playable *Banjo - A bear and the owner of Spiral Mountain, he lives with his sister Tooty and his bird, Kazooie. *Kazooie - Banjo's pet Breagull, and a sarcastic loudmouth. *Elvis - Banjo from an alternate universe. His counterpart to Kazooie is Deevah. *Deevah - Elvis' bird. She communcates through movements rather than words. Main Supporting Characters *Tooty - Banjo's sister, she cares for him a lot. *Bottles - A mole who has bad vision, he serves as a guide throughout the game. *Mumbo Jumbo - A shaman who can change the two bears into different forms. *Klungo - Grunty's former servant and now an apprentice of Mumbo Jumbo. *Jamjars - Bottles' brother and a military veteran. *Boggy - A polar bear who is plump and jolly. *Mr. Fit - A character who the bears must frequently race. *Terry the Pterodactyl - A pterodactyl who helps the bears ride to new areas. *Cheeto - Grunty's former spell book who gives advice. Villains *Gruntilda - A witch who is now a cyborg fugitive, she summoned Elvis and Deevah. *Mingelda - The ghost of Grunty's sister. Areas *Spiral Mountain - The first area, the boss here is Carroti, a Carrot magician. *Pretzel Desert - A very dry desert, the boss here is Sand E. Golem. *Misty Tundra - A cold area, Boggy lives here. The boss is Freezy Dragon. *Haunted Factory - An old factory, the boss here is Weldar 2.0. *Thorn Jungle - A jungle with many vines. The boss here is Tyrannosaurus Mech. *Creepy Circus - The remains of Witchyworld. The boss here is Mr. Patch. *Grunty's Collosal Castle - Grunty's fortress. The boss here is Grunty in the Witchymech. Bosses Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games